Tracee Burghley
The lady who poses as being a French aristocratic who wants to marrying into wealth and ends up marrying the slimy Big Mickey. Early Life Obsessed with pedigree and status, she was born in an East London and to parents who loved her but did not have a lot of means and were not wealthy. Hating the lifestyle she came from as soon as she was 16 she re-invented herself to be a rich socialite from a prestigious family and claims to be French despite being thoroughly British. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She comes to Grasmere Valley to live as she begins her search of a perfect husband with plenty of wealth and possibly climb up the social ladder and even enter into royal circles, her chief ambition to keep up with appearances. Volume 18 Wanting to have a lavish wedding, being inspired by Josie Buxum she now decides to get married to her fiance Paul of over two years, who had wanted to marry her ever since they started dating as he wanted to be with her intimately. She had refused however. It is clear Paul loves her however Tracce cares more about his bank balance and loves the fact he is a banker as he gets loads of money. She throws a hen party for the upper class ladies of the town such as Wilma Timber and Terri Magnus to attend to and when Paul comes in not knowing this is happening or that they are getting married, Tracee has clearly had too much to drink. This side he sees of her he does not like. Tracee becomes obsessed with organising the perfect, lavish wedding wanting to impress royal society and the world by trying to have take place in Westminster and inviting powerful figures of the world along. Paul Lloyd who feels he is just being used by her to get her perfect wedding, accumulate money and impress had enough and wanted to split up. Tracce realising she is losing her meal ticket decided to have a smaller wedding with just close family which Paul relents much to her delight. She figures they will get married in a small wedding then a month later have the big lavish arrival in society affair at Westminster Abbey. The wedding ends up taking place with Tracee ready to get married at the church in front of her parents Mr Burghley and Mrs Burghley at the same day as Josie's wedding. However in a shocking twist however Paul is not waiting for her down aisle but Big Mickey is. the slimy, fat controversial radio host. Seeing right through her Paul decided to use her obsession of appearances as her down fall. Despite finding him the most foul, wanting to keep up with appearances and not make a scene she ends up marrying him and till this day they are still married! As the narrator puts it, she now had a man to take to Westminster Abbey to say she had arrived. When she goes to Westminster Abbey due to the commotion involving Josie Buxum, all the celebrities there do not realise Tracee married Big Mickey not Paul Lloyd. When they arrive everyone is shocked, including Jacey Collins. Tracee feels they are there for her but in fact everyone wanted to see Paul Lloyd especially Jacey . No one really likes Tracee and when this is revealed Jacey who loathed Big Mickey anyway leads everyone else leaving Westminster Abbey and leaving the new couple by themselves and Tracee once again humiliated.